Fem Harry Potter Story Challenge
by FlowerGirl17
Summary: I know I already had posted this story challenge but it would not let me update it so I had to delete it then repost it. I suggest that only those you can write with a lot of detail and long stories try this story challenge. There is a lot of information to work with. Good Luck Writers!


This story challenge is for advanced writers.

_**HARRY POTTER – STORY CHALLENGE**_

Fem-Harry named Amaryllis Lillian Potter-Evans nicknamed Ally. After Petunia finds little Ally on her door step she decides to send her to a proper ladies boarding school once she is three years old. This is because after Petunia picks up her niece memories Lilly locked away come back. One being the Prophecy saying that Ally was meant to destroy Voldemort. The rest are memories that show Petunia is a witch as well but went to a different school. Others are memories of Lilly telling Petunia what to do with Ally if she is left with her.

Petunia sends three year old Ally to Mademoiselle Veltin School for Girls. Ally who is advance for her age learns how to be a proper young lady and do magic. She stays there until she is five years old. From age five to eight she learns how to hide she can do magic, learns how to fight hand to hand and fight with a wand, and how to hind that she knows how to fight behind the mask of a young lady at Miss Walker's School for Girls. And finally from age eight to age 11 she goes to Miss Mary Harriett Norris Finishing Classes in Higher English where she learns what will be expected of her in the Wizarding World.

Ally looks almost nothing like her parents, she has long blood red hair that's straight with black tips. Her eyes are a brighter green then her mothers with specks of brown. Long fingers that help with potions and playing the piano. She is 5 feet 4 inches at age 11, and has two soul mates (one must be Severus Snape). Her familiars help hint to who her soul mates are, one is a snake while the other is a (you pick), her main familiar that shows her is an Owl named Hedwig.

Skills that Ally has are; Can play any instrument, Sing, Walk through shadows, Speak ALL languages including all animals. (Add any that you can think off) She always gets a perfect score on all homework and test and can befriend anyone.

_**Prologue**_

Fate made two Prophecies; one is about Harry destroying Voldemort. The other is about Ally who will bring peace and balance back to both the muggle and wizarding worlds by destroying all the people throwing it out of balance. (Dumbledore Bashing! Voldemort is turned good.)

Fates younger brother Mischief though released both Prophecies in Ally's world. Yet the Prophecy meant for Harrys' world was not finished yet. Instead of saying he in the Prophecy is says the child. Dumbledore hears both Prophecies yet hides the one meant for Ally and only follows the one about Harry.

Karma who is Fate and Mischief older sister visits Voldemort in a dream and tells him **"Voldemort my name is Karma. My younger sister made a Prophecy meant for a different dimension that involves a you who has gone insane and is close to destroying the very existence of Wizards. But it was not finished yet and my little brother Mischief released it into your dimension."** But what she says next is a half lie,** "I tried to inform Dumbledore of this but he would not listen, **(that was the lie)** because of this some events are now set in-stone to happen here. The main one being you will be tricked/forced to kill the parents of a child who is meant to help you in the future. Please be careful and trust no one who is even slightly connected to Dumbledore." **Karma though does not tell Voldemort of the second prophecy, only that the child he will later attack is the mate to one possibly two of his followers.

A month before Ally heads to Hogwarts she is visited by Destiney and Destruction. The parents of Karma, Fate, and Mischief. They tell her about BOTH Prophecies Fate made, what Mischief did to them, how one was not finished yet, and what Karma told to Voldemort. Ally takes everything in stride, and begins to plan what she is going to do.

The links I post below are a bit of an added on challenge. Have the first years arrive by themselves and they can chose what to wear instead of their uniform in order to add to the whole first impression thing. The links below are to be used to invent cool looking outfits for Ally and friends to wear. Sixth years wear normal muggle like clothes while the make their signature outfit to show how they have grown.

.

files/2013/06/4f98d_

market/triple_moon/4

fs71/i/2012/039/2/1/mizani_mage_robe_variants_by_

.

/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/1-%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%

You can change things up as you wish while writing. But please try to use most of the information that I gave above. Otherwise have fun writing up this story challenge and Good Luck!


End file.
